


我觉得库啵果其实就是变异的茄子吧

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, 喵光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	我觉得库啵果其实就是变异的茄子吧

“……脸上，是紫的。”  


伊赛勒一直盯着毛绒绒的蛮族没有挪开视线，大家正难得松懈了一会儿，她突然对着向来不对付的苍天龙骑士冒出一句。  


阿尔菲诺站了起来，“哪里受伤了吗？”被莫古力们折腾得精疲力竭的年轻精灵竭力打起精神，尝试着打开了书本，“也许我可以处理一下……”  


埃斯蒂尼安沉沉地盯了一会儿伊赛勒，冷淡的姑娘毫不客气地转过头，重新把注意力投向了她毛绒绒的快乐中，阿尔菲诺有些害怕他，更担心这个如履薄冰的队伍眨眼间就会分崩离析。他的失败已经够多了。精灵开始祈祷神出鬼没的光之战士早一点回来，他似乎既不担忧伊赛勒的愤怒，也不害怕龙骑士的仇恨，“别担心，”他的英雄朋友撩开他无心打理而乱糟糟的刘海，仿佛安慰抽噎的塔塔露一样，“我能解决这个。”  


同时，阿尔菲诺隐约希望着，什么时候，他可以轻松地对自己说，我们能解决这个。  


再长大一点，再成熟一点就好了…  


埃斯蒂尼安一个趔趄，他头盔上尖锐的突刺成了某些行动的助力，灰扑扑的青年掰着龙骑士的下颌护甲把他往下拉，仔细地审视着阴影下精灵的脸颊。  


“什么情况？”  


“干什么！”  


年轻的龙骑士们同时问出声，精灵提着矮个头的英雄把他拎到一边，有些莫名其妙地扶正头盔，光之战士对阿尔菲诺也露出困惑的神情，“好像没有伤痕啊。”  


龙骑士有些不耐烦，“什么啊，”他用坚硬的铸铁手甲蹭了下嘴唇，“这个不是淤青，是——”  


“是库啵果的汁液库啵。”  


轻飘飘的莫古力落到阿尔菲诺的头顶上，了然又兴奋地解释，“凶巴巴的黑漆漆被委托去摘水果的时候，偷吃了库啵果库啵。”  


“那个不叫偷吃，”埃斯蒂尼安说，“这叫合理收取委托报酬，我又不是这个任劳任怨屁都不放一个的傻瓜，再说剩下的不都全交给那个领头的大海狸了吗。”  


噫，阿尔菲诺想，库啵果，噫。  


伊赛勒的眉头拧成一团，看上去想笑又努力表现得不那么情愿，“……你不要随便吃蛮族的东西啊，”精灵少年硬着头皮说，“我不会治疗肚子里面的问题，要是腹泻了我们得把你送回伊修加德的……”以拉肚子的名义，女神在上，总骑士长，请签收。  


“名字土土的阿尔菲诺太过谨慎了库啵，”莫古灵示意莫古京接过光之战士递交的鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，“明明至少是雾海最美味的食物库啵，真是品味也土土的。”  


高个头的龙骑士张了张嘴，又闭上了，约摸是想讲一句扯淡，在一边毫不犹豫答应了另一堆莫古力的请求的光之战士，却笑出了声，“……嗳，莫古灵，不会褪色的吗，这个……”他用胳膊推了推龙骑士，“下巴和下嘴唇变紫了……”  


“啊呀……”轻飘飘的莫古力慢悠悠地落下来，“莫古是使用以太进食的，很少见到身上的绒毛会被果汁染色的库啵。”  


阿尔菲诺觉得高个头的精灵脸色也有一点点变紫，他努力眨了眨眼，把笑出来的眼泪憋回去，苍天之龙骑士阁下(暂时)不会对伊赛勒动手，也(据闻)打不过他的英雄朋友，但是把自己这个晚辈挂到树上吹风，还是轻而易举的。  


或许是被伊赛勒的幸灾乐祸和朋友毫不掩饰的大笑所感染，以及莫古力们一本正经的捉弄，长久以来的疲倦和恐惧稍微有一点点消散了，明静的发凉的空气积淀在他胸膛里，阿尔菲诺感觉到了难得的轻松。  


“早点回来啊，”他对推搡着嘟嘟囔囔龙骑士往外走的伙伴说，“日落后，魔物会变多的。”

埃斯蒂尼安懒洋洋地在塘边盘腿坐下，闪烁的雾海水晶沁出的以太连周围的空气都带着冰凉的湿意，他的搭档碰了一下他的下颌，“你知道你这样，我想起谁了吗？”异乡的冒险者将布料浸湿递给他。  


“什么啊。”  


“那个骑士团，杀人又放火的……”  


精灵漫不经心地擦拭过嘴唇，“没印象。”  


龙骑士擦完脸，“反正我懒得跟他们都打交道，皇都里拉拉扯扯的事，都交给艾默里克。”他想了想，又说，“你以后也少跟他们碰面，小少爷和那个小小的小姑娘也谨慎点，艾默里克和福尔唐家的都没办法的话，就来找我。”  


“唔，”年轻的龙骑士点点头，“我不会给艾默里克和伯爵惹麻烦的……”  


埃斯蒂尼安露出“麻烦”的神色，“你还真是能把简单的话曲解掉啊。”  


“这也是没有办法的吧，”青年抚了一下脸上陈旧的伤痕，微笑着回答，“毕竟是寄人篱下着。”  


“像异端裁判那件事，做的很好，”埃斯蒂尼安毫不客气地说，“找上门来的麻烦，揍回去就好了。”  


“我的意思是，下次这样的情况，如果莱韦耶勒尔那小子和他的数学书不顶事了，打架叫上我。”  


好嘛，年轻的冒险者感叹着，感觉以前收拾后事的骑士长阁下真辛苦啊。  


“他不是说希望盟友之余私下里希望你能把他当朋友，”精灵了然地说，“真的是朋友的话，如果是去麻烦福尔唐家的那谁你也会唉声叹气成这样？”  


青年迟疑了一下，摇摇头，又点点头，想了半天又摇摇头。  


“什么啊，”埃斯蒂尼安有点想笑，“到底是还是不是啊，你的脑袋转得跟风车一样。”  


我不知道啊，纠结的龙骑士拧着脸说，说实话，一直以来，我自己大概是一个人习惯了，朋友这种事，是没有仔细想过的。而且像讨伐蛮神这种送命的事，你也不会有去再麻烦别人的习惯吧。  


啊，埃斯蒂尼安说，是你的话，我早就想好了。  


“什么……”  


“邪龙尼德霍格，”埃斯蒂尼安回答，“我不知道杀死他要付出多少代价，当初最好的构想，大概是用我这条命吧。”  


“但是那家伙带你来的时候，龙眼做出了选择，既然同一时代能够出现两个苍天之龙骑士，我们会一直一起战斗，不是理所当然的事吗。”  


埃斯蒂尼安将毛巾扔在地上，沉沉地看着平静的水潭，“可能是当时被复仇扭曲了理智，我没能向你表达清楚吧，搭档。”  


“身为苍天龙骑士的我，必将与邪龙血战到底，毫不客气的坦白说，一切的起因，也不过是我个人自私的憎恨而已，但是搭档，我仍然会这么做，我想要你与我一起肩负起这仇恨和代价，无论如何，只有你才能和我继续走下去了。”  


年轻的龙骑士垂下眼睛，雾海坠落的夕阳和风错开了他的视线，半响，他像是想起什么，侧过脸微笑着小声询问。  


“……库啵果好吃吗？”  


精灵难得有些泄了气，“……喂，”他瞪着看向一边的光之战士，“我很少说这么多话的。”  


你逗阿尔菲诺玩和让伊赛勒生气的时候话可一点都不少，青年指出，而我只是在艰难地考虑你想空手套白狼的可能性稍微拖延了下时间。  


“是嘛…”龙骑士挠了下扎得松垮垮的马尾，“我也没有完全想空手而来啊，唔，你想要盖博尔格吗？”  


“那东西属于伊修加德，而不是你的吧，你卸任了不得还吗？”  


啊，埃斯蒂尼安说，我没有想过卸任，和邪龙同归于尽已经是最好的情况了，谁知道它会落到哪片云海里。  


“行吧，”年轻人已经放下了拧成一团的纠结神色，“你考虑下卸任退休的情况，我想我也不会推拒保护伊修加德的事。”  


“是杀死尼德霍格。”  


“一个意思，”青年纠正道，“而且到底如何，还要看几天后和另一位龙族的对话。”  


埃斯蒂尼安就不做声了。  


半响，他又问，“没别的了吗，”精灵说，“想想你还真的很好说话。”  


“第一天认识我？”冒险者开始往回走，“不然的话，在中央高地那会儿，你就得被扔在雪地里了。”  


精灵龙骑士跟着伙伴慢慢往有着粉红绒毛光芒的地方前行着，他年轻的伙伴又顿了顿，想起了什么。  


“……要不再搞个库啵果来尝尝吧。”  


埃斯蒂尼安被擦红的下颌被冷冰冰的护甲蹭得有些刺痛。  


“不好吃啊。”  


“啊？”  


“难啃的跟骑士团的罐头一样，搞不懂那些毛球。”  


“那你还吃啊……”  


龙骑士理直气壮地回答。  


“吃了才知道难吃啊。”


End file.
